


Miso Soup

by LissomTea



Series: Overwatch oneshots or something [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, can't tell if this is angst or fluff, might be both lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissomTea/pseuds/LissomTea
Summary: ‘Dear Genji, I overheard you and Dr.Ziegler talking about helping you regain your taste. I found out that our conditions are similar, and used lots more spices, therefore, doubling the flavor.Lol, have fun~ Kai :)’
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Overwatch oneshots or something [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736923
Kudos: 5





	Miso Soup

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on the next chapter of 2//AM but oh well

One of the many things Genji pondered, was what would’ve happened to him if he hadn’t been a  _ fool _ . 

Partying all the time, ignoring the clan elder’s orders, and ignoring his brother’s warnings, upfront or masked by a threat, he should’ve listened to his brother. 

So when he was (almost) murdered by this supposed brother, he was dropped in Overwatch, Blackwatch specifically. 

Blackwatch wasn’t supposed to exist. 

To the media at least.

It was a rumor, a harsh whisper within the market. 

It seemed fitting to place him here. 

He didn’t like most of the people here.

The doctor, (Moira, he corrected himself), seemed more interested in making people  _ worse  _ than actually fixing them.

His commander, despite the fact that he had  _ somehow  _ gained Genji’s respect, was a strange fellow. 

Strange. 

The cowboy was outright obnoxious. 

Everybody else in Blackwatch was like those three.

They were criminals in a sense, picked up by the commander exclusively because he wanted to help them redeem themself.

Or at least, that’s what the cowboy (Jesse Mcree, he remembered) said. 

Perhaps he was meant to be here. 

This could be a good thing, he, on rare occasions thought, maybe this would be the chance to ‘redeem’ himself.

If he even had to.

He hadn’t done anything  _ wrong _ . 

Right? 

The walls of his room didn’t answer.

And that’s when he remembered where he was. 

Medical bay, getting updates. 

The doors slide open, revealing a doctor.

Or a nurse?

He wasn’t sure, they were dressed like one, but they carried a pad, and a bowl of what appeared to be soup, with a spoon inside of the bowl.

(if you could even call half of the food in Blackwatch’s cafeteria ‘food’.) 

The doctor looked at him. 

“Hey, I figured you’d get hungry.” They began. “I brought you some Miso.” 

Genji raises an eyebrow.

He recognizes this man.

They picked him up from Talon in Hanamura not too long ago.

Saved him from this ‘Visor Program’. 

Awful thing. 

He hoped that the man would go out and try to remember who he was. (It would be what he would’ve done, if he had amnesia.) 

But, he didn’t.

The man stayed here. 

He vaguely remembered Jesse calling him by the name of TVG. 

(“Talon Visor Guy!” Jesse says. “‘Cause ‘y'know, the kid can’t remember his damn name.”) 

Eventually, it was just shortened down to T. 

Genji stared at the bowl of Miso.

“Why would you make this for me?” He’d say, not even bothering to bite back the venom pouring from his mouth. 

“I...thought you’d be hungry.” T says, and Genji recognizes his body language (Hanzo, Hanzo, whenever Hanzo spoke to his father or the clan elders, Han-). “Uhm...I didn’t mean to offend you.” 

Genji turns his head away from him. 

“I don’t eat.” He says, finally.

T frowned.

“I know you eat,” T grumbles. “I’ve seen you, and I’ve  _ fed  _ you before.”

Genji frowns as well. 

“I don’t need to eat  _ often _ .” Genji pauses, covering his face with his arm (not that T could see him anyways, he had a bandage wrapped around his eyes. Despite the fact that Genji knows T can see. Just not very well.).

T shakes his head and places the bowl on the counter. 

(Genji ignores the fact that T almost puts the bowl on the very edge of the counter.) 

Genji is starting to get annoyed by this guy. 

“I...I’ll just leave it there, just in case,” T says. “Uh...I made it myself, in case you were wondering.” 

Genji furrows his brow. 

He’s almost flattered.

Almost. 

He notices T’s fidget.

“Anything else?” He adds. 

T looks up.

“Uh, yeah actually.” T stutters. “Uhm...I remembered my name.”

Genji stares.

“It's...uh...Kai. Kai Kekoa.” 

Genji says nothing. 

“Kai then.” He mutters. 

Kai smiles at him, and Genji figures he must’ve heard him.

He doesn’t realize Kai is leaving. 

Mainly because Genji is thinking again. 

If he hadn’t been  _ murdered  _ he would’ve just charmed Kai into letting him share the bowl of Miso. 

Perhaps if he had his old body, he wouldn’t cover his face. 

Perhaps if-

He turns to the bowl of soup. 

(“You’re sayin’ this was made in  _ our  _ kitchen?” Jesse asked. “Because this apple pie tastes like the one my Ma used to make!” Gabriel laughs at that.) 

He reaches for it, ignoring the fact that he feels the heat burn his left hand, but no feeling fills his right. 

The soup’s steam feels hot on his face. 

And hell, the soup looks  _ good _ . 

He grabs the spoon, and twirls the tofu around a bit, seeing the seaweed turn from the bottom of the bowl. 

So, Genji wonders  _ where  _ T...Kai...gets his ingredients. 

He picks up the spoon and finally puts the soup to his lips.

He feels the warmth go down his throat, and expects nothing.

And yet, taste fills his mouth.

The tofu, the seaweed, everything within the soup has been heightened. 

He can  _ taste  _ this, sure, it tastes sort of like metal, but it's so small he doesn’t realize it until after he’s pulled himself from the sheer shock that somebody  _ made  _ this  _ just for him _ . 

He thinks about Kai again.

It makes sense to him now, that Kai would do something like this for him. 

(“Why can’t I taste anything?” Kai asks. The omnic stares. “It’s...an aftereffect of the visor. It seems it has caused a loss of vision, taste, and a few other functions. I can list all of the things that have changed if you would like to hear them now.” Is what Genji hears the Omnic say in the other room.)

Genji takes another bite, or sip.

And sooner than he thought, he finished the bowl. 

He places his hand under the bowl, but pauses, as his  _ human hand _ , feels something rough.

He raises an eyebrow, and lifts the bowl up.

A piece of paper is folded and taped to the bottom of the bowl. 

He tears it off. 

He opens it. 

A sticky note.

‘Dear Genji, I overheard you and Dr.Ziegler talking about helping you regain your taste. 

I found out that our conditions are similar, 

and used lots more spices, therefore, doubling the flavor. 

Lol, have fun 

~ Kai :)’ 

Genji shakes his head. 

He was surely going to apologize to Kai in the morning-

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I love Blackwatch Era Genji


End file.
